fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Bad Ice Creams/Next Chefs Prediction Number 2
The competition has started But this time, I have excluded anyone who has alredy worked at a Papa's Restaurant (Taylor, Peggy, Chuck, Mandi, Cooper, Prudence, Alberto, Penny, Mitch, Maggie, Marty, Rita & Roy) and I also excluded Papa Louie (because he is a chef), Foodini (because he is a minigame host) and also JoJo (because he makes random orders). But we'll keep Nick and Yippy, even though they are chefs for Papa's Candy Ria (fanon blog post by Havemeforty, my other account). I'm also removing Quinn in order to make the number of competitors even. Each division has 12 people. There are 5 divisions After Round 1 the losers of the second section of the divisions get a wild match with the following division After Round 3, the losers of Divison 4 in Round 3 get a wild match to compete against Division 5 winners ROUND 1 (30 boys and 30 girls) : Division 1 : NOVEMBER 21 2012 Shannon vs. Captain Cori (out) Sue vs. Cecilia (out) NOVEMBER 24 2012 Kingsley (out) vs. Gremmie Cletus (out) vs. Akari NOVEMBER 27 2012 Nick (out) vs. Willow Connor (out) vs. Clover Division 2 : NOVEMBER 30 2012 Big Pauly (out) vs. Tony Solary Xandra vs. Allan (out) DECEMBER 3 2012 Kahuna vs. Olga (out) Vicky (out) vs. Yippy DECEMBER 6 2012 Radlynn vs. Zoe (out) Johnny (out) vs. Ninjoy Division 3 : DECEMBER 9 2012 Sarge Fan! (out) vs. Boomer Hank (out) vs. Edna DECEMBER 12 2012 Scooter vs. Edoardo Romano (out) Kayla vs. Gino Romano (out) DECEMBER 15 2012 Matt Neff (out) vs. Clair Greg vs. Bertha (out) Division 4 : DECEMBER 18 2012 James vs. Hugo (out) Wally (out) vs. Xolo DECEMBER 21 2012 Skyler vs. Pinch Hitwell (out) Professor Fitz (out) vs. Tohru DECEMBER 24 2012 Doan vs. Carlo Romano (out) Lisa vs. Mindy (out) Division 5 : DECEMBER 27 2012 Utah vs. Kenji (out) Rico (out) vs. Ivy DECEMBER 30 2012 Bruna Romano vs. Franco (out) Sasha vs. Timm (out) JANUARY 2 2013 Mary vs. Robby (out) Georgito (out) vs. Wendy ROUND 2 (13 boys and 25 girls) : Division 1 : JANUARY 5 2013 Shannon (out) vs. Gremmie Sue vs. Akari (out) JANUARY 8 2013 Kingsley (out) vs. Willow Cletus vs. Clover (out) Division 2 : JANUARY 11 2013 Kahuna (out) vs. Tony Solary Xandra vs. Yippy (out) JANUARY 14 2013 Radlynn (out) vs. Olga Vicky vs. Ninjoy (out) Division 3 : JANUARY 17 2013 Scooter vs. Boomer (out) Kayla vs. Edna (out) JANUARY 20 2013 Clair vs. Edoardo Romano (out) Greg vs. Gino Romano (out) Division 4 : JANUARY 23 2013 James vs. Skyler (out) Tohru vs. Xolo (out) JANUARY 26 2013 Doan vs. Pinch Hitwell (out) Professor Fitz (out) vs. Lisa Division 5 : JANUARY 29 2013 Utah vs. Bruna Romano (out) Sasha (out) vs. Ivy FEBRUARY 1 2013 Mary vs. Franco (out) Wendy (out) vs. Timm Round 3 (7 boys and 13 girls) : FEBRUARY 4 2013 Willow vs. Gremmie (out) Sue vs. Cletus (out) FEBURARY 7 2013 Olga vs. Tony Solary (out) Xandra vs. Vicky (out) FEBRUARY 10 2013 Clair (out) vs. Scooter Greg (out) vs. Kayla FEBRUARY 13 2013 James (out) vs. Doan Tohru vs. Lisa (out) FEBRUARY 16 2013 Utah (out) vs. Mary Timm vs. Ivy (out) Round 4 (semi-finals 1) (3 boys and 9 girls) : FEBRUARY 19 2013 Willow vs. Olga (out) Sue vs. Xandra (out) FEBRUARY 22 2013 Doan vs. Scooter (out) Tohru (out) vs. Kayla FEBRUARY 25 2013 James (out) vs. Mary Timm vs. Lisa (out) Round 5 (semi-finals 2) (2 boys and 6 girls) : FEBRUARY 28 2013 Willow (out) vs. Doan Sue vs. Kayla (out) MARCH 3 2013 round 4 section 3 winners vs. round 4 section 2 losers Mary (out) vs. Scooter Tohru vs. Timm (out) Round 6 (royal flush) : MARCH 6 2013 whoever has the most votes wins List : Sue (1 vote, by the name picker) Scooter (no votes) Tohru (no votes) and the winners are Doan and Sue! Congratulations Category:Blog posts